gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Hearts II
|director = Tetsuya Nomura|genre = Action role-playing|modes = Single-player}} (Japanese: デスティニーハーツII Hepburn: Desutinīhātsu II) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and Cartoon Network. Plot 2 years after Destiny Hearts: Chain of Memories, Muto, Porky, and Daffy continue their journey to search for King Bug Bunny, Sakura, and Maku across new and old worlds and then come across the Dicords and Forgottens, and Organization XIV, lead by Vehmas. Gameplay Worlds and Characters Cast Japanese * as Muto * as Bugs Bunny * as Daffy Duck * as Maku * English * Kyle Hebert as Muto * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Josh Grelle as Maku * Veronica Taylor as Sakura * Rachael MacFarlane as Eris * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake, Mac, Blossom, Frankie Foster * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone * Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum * Michele Knotz as Misty, Jessie * Bill Rogers as Brock * Amy Birnbaum as Molly Hale * Dan Green as Entei, Professor Hale * Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak, James, Meowth * David DeLuise as Coop Cooplowski * Steve Blum as Jamie * Mona Marshall as Kiva Andru * Tara Strong as Bubbles, Buttercup * Keith Furgenson as Bloo * Phil LaMarr as Wilt, Hero, Samurai Jack * Candi Milo as Coco, Purple puppy * Tom Kenny as Eduardo * Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman * Keith Ferguson as Captain * Max Burkholder as World * Andrew Francis as Lin Chung * Brian Drummond as Jumpy Ghostface, HighRoller * Kelly Sheridan as Mystique Sonia * Ian James Corlett as Mighty Ray, Commander ApeTrully * Adrian Petriw as Woo the Wise * John DiMaggio as the Scotsman * Greg Baldwin as Aku * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Issac Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn (Cera's Dad) * Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise * Paul St. Peter as Xemnas Gallery Characters Arashi kingdom hearts oc remade by megra222-d70fxkn.jpg|Muto Kenji (KHIIoc).png|Maku Hiraki (KHIIOC).png|Sakura Kingdom hearts oc likku by liger69-d46wbbk.png|Yuxas, Muto's Forgotten Xemnas KHD.png|Xemnas Eris profile.jpg|Eris Sylvester the Cat.svg-1-.png|Sylvester the Cat mr-e-scooby-doo-mystery-inc-86.3.jpg|Mr. E I can handle a talking dog but a bird is just nonsense.png|Professor Pericles Molly Hale.jpg|Molly Hale 1479076522004.gif|Entei Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud WorldRagdoll.jpg|World Levelup char 174x252 maldark-1-.png|Maldark Red Claw Dinosaur.jpg|Red Claw HelmetJasperDP.png|Jasper Highroller8.jpg|High Roller Aku_(1).jpg|Aku 6004e66fd4689706a9cbfbe44aac9fab.jpg|Mystery Inc. MV5BMjQ1ODg4Nzc5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI2MzgxMDI@._V1_SX1777_CR001777999_AL_-920x584.jpg|Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi Delia.png|Delia Ketchum Fred_Jones,_Sr..png|Fred Jones Sr. Sheriff_Bronson_Stone.png|Sheriff Bronson Stone Angel_Dynamite.png|Cassidy Willaims (Angel Dynamite) Summons Unikitty (character).png|UniKitty Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa Washu.jpg|Washu Hakubi Bearstack.jpg|Grizzly, Ice Pear, and Panda 29620c439d4fd81f4d05305a6b8129b1.jpg|Guren Nash Covers Cutscenes /Cutscenes}} Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Spin-Offs Category:Square Enix Category:Cartoon Network Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Pokemon Category:Tenkai Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:Bakugan Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Hero 108 Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Megas XLR Category:Level Up Category:Blue Dragon Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:The Land Before Time Category:Samurai Jack Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:We Bare Bears Category:Unikitty! Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Cartoon Network Games